Polymer films are increasingly being used as substrates in fields where security, authentication, identification and anti-counterfeiting are important. Polymer-based products in such areas include for example bank notes, important documents (e.g. ID materials such as for example passports and land title, share and educational certificates), films for packaging high-value goods for anti-counterfeiting purposes, and security cards.
Polymer-based secure materials have advantages in terms of security, functionality, durability, cost-effectiveness, cleanliness, processability and environmental considerations. Perhaps the most notable amongst these is the security advantage. Paper-based bank notes, for example, can be relatively easy to copy, and there is lower occurrence of counterfeits in countries with polymer-based bank notes compared to paper-based bank notes. Polymer-based bank notes are also longer-lasting and less-easily torn.
Security materials based on polymer films are amenable to the incorporation of a variety of visible and hidden security features. Since the introduction of the first polymer bank notes approximately 25 years ago, security features have including optically variable devices (OVD), opacification features, printed security features security threads, embossings, transparent windows and diffraction gratings. Aside from complicated security features there is also the more immediate advantage that the high temperatures used in copying machines will often cause melting or distortion of polymer base-material if counterfeiters attempt simply to copy secure materials (e.g. bank notes) using such machines.